Listen to your heart
by Steeleafan
Summary: Legally Blonde: The musical ....well Elle and Emmett...very very very much fluff...:


**I have never owned a musical or play in my life..so why start now..what I meant was...I own nothing..never have never will good enough for you?**

Emmett was at Elle's apartment she'd given him a key. He let himself in helped himself to a red bull. Before that he stopped off at a McDonald's and picks up two whoppers and a large fry. He didn't think Elle would mind that much. Although when the first thing she smelled as she walked through the door were those fatty fries...she was not pleased.

''Emmett...why are those...high fat burgers and high sodium fries on my kitchen table?'' She asked

he could tell she was irritated.

''Come on Elle...it's only a one time...thing...try one..'' He pleaded. She looked at him as if she questioned his logic.

''Let me get this straight...not only am I suppose to ...be put through study hell, but you also want me...to eat high calorie food?''She asked. Emmett looked defensive...

''What the hell'' She shrugged and put one in her mouth...Emmett was shocked.

''but understand this'' She said with a mouth full of fry.''only for you'' She smiled and grabbed another.

''Only for me?'' He asked. Elle went over to her bed and undrew the curtain to show the lovely snow falling. She looked beautiful with the pink of her apartment and the white snow outside the window and her hair, her lovely blond hair.

''..yup...you know...if my Delta Nu girls ever found out...well I'd be done for..and Warner...he just liked ...well it wasn't my brain that's for sure.'' She smiled. She watched him. First his jaw dropped..then he blushed (why?) then he smiled and nodded his head. He was SO cute.

''there is so much more to you then...the outside'' He smiled Elle looked at him.

''really?'' She asked ''your just saying that because your my friend''...she frowned.

''Not JUST my friend'' She looked at him anticipating what he meant ''your my best friend'' She slumped she thought he was going to say something ..big. He saw her hopes dashed, but now he was really confused. Shouldn't she be happy he was her best friend or had someone else taken that title.

''...Uh Emmett..by best friend is Paulette..'' She smiled weakly..he was right someone else was her best friend. Elle didn't like awkward moments. So she turned on the radio. It was techno Elle had to dance to this. She made Emmett join her. She took his hands and helped him up. Then she let go and he stood there as she danced.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile _

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes_

_you built a love but if that love falls apart_

_it turns to dark_

_listen to your heart when he's calling you_

_listen to your heart_

_I don't know where your going and I don't know why_

_but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

_sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while_

_the precious moments are all lost in the tide yeah_

_there swept away and nothing is what it seems_

_the feeling of belonging to your dreams_

_listen to your heart when he's calling for you_

_listen to your heart theres nothing else you can do_

_listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

During the dance Elle kept looking at Emmett weird. She was thinking a little too much about the song. She knew...that her heart ..was Emmett's there was nothing to it..and it hurt that he didn't seem to care. She was shaking and twirling her hair fell all around her. Then suddenly in the end of the song Elle fell Emmett caught her. She gazed up at him and for a few moments..they were frozen.

**The night Callahan was an ass...well a HUGE one**

'' Just let me be legally blond..'' She finished saying. Emmett was..well heart broken he finally told her he loved her and she didn't hear him and decided she wasn't good enough she said there wasn't a reason to stay...not even him? He thought. He left her apartment in search...for forgetting ...a bar. Elle was in her room she was upset. She turned on the radio again.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile _

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes_

_you built a love but if that love falls apart_

_it turns to dark_

_listen to your heart when he's calling you_

_listen to your heart_

_I don't know where your going and I don't know why_

_but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

_sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while_

_the precious moments are all lost in the tide yeah_

_there swept away and nothing is what it seems_

_the feeling of belonging to your dreams_

_listen to your heart when he's calling for you_

_listen to your heart theres nothing else you can do_

_listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

She had already told him goodbye why couldn't she have remembered the song then? She wondered.

The thought of his face made her heart skip a beat because he wanted her to stay...,but she wouldn't...she didn't listen to her heart before telling him goodbye. It was a fight that she thought was wasted on her. She then grabbed her coat. Damn Callahan he wasn't going to keep her away from Emmett...just because her dreams were crushed it didn't mean that the on person closest to her heart had to suffer.

So she went outside of her door...to find Emmett there...drunk as a skunk.

''Emmett?'' She asked he looked up at her and winked then he fell over.

''Emmett...Emmett hun...I don't know where you live...I can't help...well..alright'' She had an idea.

She tried to help Emmett up with not much success.

''Emmett why ..are you drunk...I know you don't..drink..alcohol...it's as bad as parties for you'' She said.

''Only for you..'' He sputtered

''What?'' She asked.

''...I ..I wanted to forget'' He laughed

''it didn't work'' He smiled and then he eye lids fell shut. He was also snoring in about two minutes . Elle didn't know what to do. What any Delta Nu would do...would they really? Anyway that's what she thought they would do...She opened her door and kept it open with some law books.(at least there good for something) she laughed at herself. They were also for studying with Emmett. She smiled then she turned back to the man lying in the middle of the hall. She grabbed both of his hands and pulled..but it wasn't enough. Just then she heard load footsteps coming from the stares. Soon she was face to face with her friend ...Paulette.

''Paulette...you know you want to help me..'' She smiled a little frustrated and relieved smile.

''Yes..,but what exactly are you trying to accomplice?'' She asked

''getting Emmett into my apartment'' Elle informed her.

''...Uh Elle aren't there easier ways then sedation?'' She asked'' for instance...inviting him in for a drink?'' Paulette was concerned.

''Paulette you..have some strange ideas in your head..no see Emmett was found drunk on my doorstep and I don't know where he lives and no way of getting him there...He'll sleep in my bed...I'll sleep..in my tub'' She smiled a thoughtful smile.

''...Why?'' Paulette asked

''Why what?'' Elle asked

''Why would let him sleep in your bed and you...you...fragile thing sleep in the tub?'' Paulette asked.

''Because...I broke his heart today...he's my friend and I'm madly in love with him.'' Elle looked rather annoyed and depressed at the same time.

''Alright hun..you take his arms I'll take his legs...'' Paulette smiled..that was almost a joke.

''HEEVE..HO...HEEVE...WHOA'' they both chanted as they threw ...Emmett into Elle's apartment. Emmett hit his head pretty good on her table. Elle rushed to his side. Emmett opened one of his eyes and spoke one single word.

''ow'' Elle smiled a weak smile at him.

''It will be alright..sweetie'' She said...she couldn't believe she used the word sweetly...She put her hand to her mouth. They were not a couple..at least not yet she smirked. Finally with much effort Paulette and Elle succeed in placing Emmett in Elle's bed.

''Goodnight Paulette...'' Elle waved a tired Paulette goodbye. Paulette just shrugged it off and waved a pathetic wave. Elle's heart beat faster...as she felt someone else's hand on her shoulder. She spun around and found that Emmett was right in front of her.

''Uh hi Emmett'' She smiled weakly again. Why was he out of her bed and so quickly he wasn't even falling over is this what you would call a miracle?

''you didn't leave...'' He whispered.

''yeah'' She smiled''that's right''

''why?'' He asked her.

''Well remember that night..when you made me eat garbage?'' She asked

''you mean McDonald's?'' He asked

''that's what I said garbage'' She continued

''And I turned on the radio and that song was playing...do you remember the words?'' She asked him.

''No...I was distracted..'' He was being honest he was distracted by Elle's dancing..she was so pretty...Elle interrupted his thoughts.

''well it said..to listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye...'' She smiled this time with everything in her ''..So I did...I set out to find you..and you ended up drunk on my doorstep'' She smiled.

''...I have a hang over now..but I think I'm alright...follow your heart huh...and that led you to me...,but..what..I'm confused...'' Emmett was confused he loved her , but she would have to be blunt to make him realize that she felt the same way.

''You silly...stupid...in denial...best guy in the world...why in hell fire do you think?'' She asked him.

''Uh...uh...I don't know'' He stuttered...really he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

''by now I would think it obvious...I mean seriously...Warner is ...so...last...Elle..I'm a new Elle and a new...Elle means a new man a better man...damn it...EmmettILOVe you'' She finished

''What I didn't catch that last part...'' He looked at her almost in a teasing manner.

''I '' She waited for him to show that he understood she was teasing him now ''LOVE'' She waited again ''YOU'' She shouted and then turned around she really didn't want to know what his reaction was.

''actually'' She turned toward him full of ...confidence now..'' I'm madly...attracted...to everything about you...the way you speak and say my name...the way I've come to say..your's...your hair...your silly jacket..you in a suit...your laugh...the way you take everything literally... the way you get..happy and weird after only three red bulls..your smile especially your smile..because I hardly see it...oh just everything..I can't seem to stop it to let go of the image of you in a suit...you in your sweatshirt...

you smiling at me...and knowing that I made that smile appear...I'm so madly deeply utterly..completely in love with you...DUH!'' She just had to add that last remark didn't she..Emmett thought.

''WELL...the way your blond hair moves...makes my mind go blank...when you speak I have to think...and try to remember what you said all day...when you say my name...the music of it...fills my soul with longing... when you know what an answer is...to one of my questions you get this glow about you that fills my heart with happiness...your outfit is never the same...,but mostly it's your determination...I can't quite get you right in my head..I almost get there..,but there's always something I miss...the real thing is so much greater...I am truly and always will be in love with you'' Emmett smiled. ''I may not have realized you felt the same...but ...that's the way I am'' He smile again.

''Sometimes I loved that...,but sometimes I just wanted to kiss you...and see how you'd react...,but sense your a lawyer it could count for sexual harassment...'' She smiled a playful smile.

''Come here and don't be shy...'' Elle beconded Emmett over he was slow...but he made it.

''how did you get so far away anyway?'' He asked

''...I was doing my speech remember?'' She asked then she leaned up it was meant to be brief...,but I mean seriously...after that confession...we'd be lucky if they didn't just...well never mind...Elle felt Emmett..not just physically ,but in his heart as well in their heated kiss...she knew that he had to truly love her...


End file.
